Halloween H20: 20 Years Later (1998)
| language = English | budget = $17,000,000 | gross = | preceded_by = Halloween II (chronological), Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (series) | followed_by = Halloween: Resurrection | imdb_rating = 5.7 | imagecat = Halloween H20: 20 Years Later | wiki = halloweenmovie}} Halloween H20 is a 1998 horror film and the seventh installment in the Halloween series. The film takes place 20 years after Halloween II and completely ignores Halloween 3, 4, 5 and 6. In this film Laurie Strode is still alive and again faces her older brother Michael Myers. Laurie Strode, now the dean of a Northern California private school with an assumed name, must battle the Shape one last time, as the life of her own son hangs in the balance. Plot The film features the return of Curtis's character from the first two Halloween films, Laurie Strode, now revealed to be living under the assumed name "Keri Tate". As Tate, Laurie has a seemingly perfect life with an intelligent son and a boyfriend, a great career (as a head mistress at a private boarding school in Northern California); however, Laurie is far from happy. The tragic events from 20 years previous still haunt her mind, and strongly take effect on her parental capabilities. To everyone, this is "just another Halloween," however Laurie still lives in constant fear. But this year is different. To mark the 20th anniversary of the happenings of 1978, her psychotic brother, serial killer Michael Myers, appears, and starts killing off her co-workers and students one by one. And for the first time in two decades, they meet again. Laurie manages to escape, but instead of leaving, chooses to go back, in an attempt to restore her life, to the school to challenge Michael in a fight to the death. She finds him and attempts killing him several times. She finally pushes him off a balcony, causing him to apparently fall to his death, similar to the first film. The police come and clean the mess and put Michael's corpse in a body bag, and in an ambulance. Laurie steals the ambulance with Michael's body in the back, but Michael is still alive and escapes the body bag, and again tries to kill her. She slams on the brakes, throwing him through the windshield. She then tries unsuccessfully to run him over. The vehicle tumbles down a cliff but she escapes, while Michael is trapped between it and a tree. He reaches out to her. She reaches for his hand, then pulls back. And while remembering everything he's done to her, she chops his head off with an axe, seemingly finally killing him. Michael's head then rolls down the hill. List of Deaths Cast Trivia * Halloween H20 also features the return of Nurse Marion Chambers-Wittington, who appeared in the first two films as an associate of Dr. Loomis. In Halloween, she was the nurse who drove with Loomis to the asylum when Myers made his escape, and she resumed her role in Halloween II. * The original working title for the film was Halloween 7: The Revenge Of Laurie Strode. Due to this being a sequel to Halloween II, the title was, however, changed to Halloween: H20. * In the next film, it is revealed that it was not Michael who was decapitated. If this was how his death was retconned, then that means it is possible for him to die by decapitation. * Two people are watching Scream in this film. However, the Scream series takes place in a timeline, in which Halloween is a film. * This film and Resurrection seem to take place in an alternate timeline from the previous three films, intended as another direct sequel to Halloween II. * During the first three minutes of the credits, the theme song is heard and "What's This Life For" by hard rock band Creed is then heard following after the theme of the film. Videos Halloween H20 Twenty Years Later Official Trailer 1 (1998) - Jamie Lee Curtis, Josh Hartnett HD| External links * * * * Category:Films of the 1990s Category:1998 films Category:Halloween films Category:Slasher films Category:Killer films Category:Sequels